Tarvala
Tarvala was an Elvish man, born in the Magical Fey Realm above Markoth. He is famed for being the bringer of freedom to Markoth, leading a liberation army to destroy his own people in order to save the mortals of the land. He was also responsible for constructing an empire, at the peak of which he was assassinated. Early Life Little is known of Tarvala's early life, save from a few accounts from scholars who either spoke to him or transcribed as he dictated. :: "He was brought up like many Feylings; trained in magic from his first word, grew up by the blade and the spear. Developing faster than most, he was gifted the rare opportunity to learn under the best fighters in the Fey Realm. He learned the finer arts of governing and diplomacy from his father, Markoth. It wasn't until he grew of age, that his real gifts and ability began to set him apart from his fellows. He was destined for more, fighting as the house champion in the justice pits against the accused of the realm, assisting the governing of smaller settlements and diplomatic relations. He even came for a few raids on mortals... and that's when things changed." - Historian Altius Barran, Arlessa, 309AT Arrival In Markoth Tarvala arrived in Markoth in 198AT, near a township called Versano. A full account of the meeting and what was said was recorded. The story was titled; The Liberation Tarvala and the Nine Tarvala assembled a retinue of representatives from all parts of Markoth and the Fey realm to assist him in uniting the world. He was approached by, selected, and searched for these people, of which he built a council for his empire. Tarvala and the Nine developed into a religion for the Empire shortly after his assassination. War Tarvala started an open war with the Fey (as well as those who would not help liberate themselves) in 218AT. This was was dubbed The Eternal War due to the length of which the war lasted. During it's 82 year span, the war claimed over one million lives, three cities, and an incredible amount of resources. The war was ultimately successful and lead to the Final Victory Treaty. The Tarvalan Empire & Tarvala's Death The Tarvalan Empire is a large organisation that originally spanned over the vast majority of Markoth upon it's creation. The Empire was created to unify the entire world under a system that allowed for trade, equal rights, law, shared infrastructure, education and prosperity for all who dwell within it. The vision was largely successful, albeit idealistic. The Empire lasted 30 years, until it's partial collapse after Tarvala's Assassination at the hands of a Royal Rebellion in 330AT. The Assassination led to the destruction of most of the Capital, the surrounds, as well as many nations/regions/kingdoms claiming independence. Legacy Tarvala's legacy was solidified by the Church of Arlessa, following his death when they declared him a Demi-God and formalized an underground religion in an attempt to retain unity of the crumbling empire. Tarvala's Legacy is one of passion, unity, love, wrath and ferocity. He fought for is causes with conviction, dying for them in the end. More details to come.